The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a variable magnification optical system.
An automatic zoom camera in which a zoom lens is automatically driven is known. For example, in the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 64-44428, the distance to a main object is measured, magnification is determined in accordance with a predetermined program based on the measured distance, and a zoom lens is driven. On the other hand, in a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-213416, the point at which a photographer, looking at a photographic image plane, directs his visual sight line is measured, and magnification is determined on the basis of the measured point.
However, in these conventional cameras, since the size of a main object is not detected, it is not possible to accurately determine an optimum magnification for a desired image. Therefore, proper automatic zooming cannot be performed.